GELAP
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: Saat seorang bocah seperti Levi tak lagi merasakan kebahagiaannya sebagai bocah. Namun dia harus tersiksa dibawah kuasa mucikari pengemban anak-anak untuk dijadikan pekerja seks. Eren tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan../BROTHERSHIP RIREN!/AU/One-Shoot/SEMI YAOI


**GELAP**

**Rivaille x Eren or Eren x Rivaille (?)**

**T+**

**Family/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rivaille (7 th) dan Eren (16 th)_No pedhopil! No! No! No! XD**

**Hajime Isayama Properties**

**.**

**.**

**Nb: Psssst...maafin Alra ya, buat readers yang nungguin fanfic in-progress Alra yang lain. Soalnya Alra lagi mood bikin fanfic One Shoot. Karena Alra orangnya moody, ntar kalo dipaksain garap chapter selanjutnya Alra jadi gak enak semua, hasil chapternya pun jelek. Gomenne..gomenne..nikmati aja dulu cemilan kecil dari Alra ini. Ehehehe...**

**.**

**.**

Bibir Eren mengerucut.

"Papa dan Mama benar mau ke kota sekarang?" tanyanya setengah kesal. Manik hazelnya yang jernih dan berbinar-binar menatap kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum lembut. Lantas mengacak-acak surai coklat lembutnya yang terjuntai lemas.

"Iya, sayang. Kan Kak Mikasa sudah mau wisuda kuliahnya besok. Kami harus datang. Kau kan sudah gede. Bisa jaga diri sendiri dong, di rumah?"

"Saaayang, kalau sayang kenapa aku ga diajak? Huff!"

"Kamu kan harus jaga rumah. Kau tahu tetangga sebelah sering mengintipi rumah kita dan mengincar 3 burung nuri milikmu. Kamu mau peliharaanmu hilang?"

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Pergi sana!" Eren membanting diri ke kasurnya. Ngambek.

Sementara Grisha tersenyum, Carla tertawa. "Eren, apa kau masih marah soal adek?"

"Ya jelas lah ma! Dari dulu aku pengen adek tahu! Aku tidak suka dianggap kecil terus oleh Mikasa! Aku ingin buktikan ada yang lebih kecil lagi dari aku!"

"Yang lebih kecil banyak. Connie tetanggamu itu kan juga kecil. Herrmmn?"

Eren menepis tangan Carla yang menarik pipinya gemas. "Tapi masalahnya Mikasa tak akan memandangku begitu! Dia pasti masih menganggapku adik kecil kalau aku tidak punya adek lagi! Ich, ck."

"Tapi mama sudah terlalu tua. Umur mama 45 dan sudah terlalu rentan buat punya adek lagi. Kau ini."

"Tapi, mama..-"

"Sudahlah. Mama pergi dulu, nih uang sakunya. Mama kasih lebih banyak. Udah mama lebihin lho..~ mama janji deh nanti mama beliin buku dongeng yang baru lagi. Mama sama papa pergi dulu. Dah..~"

Eren mendengus. Ia turun dari ranjang sambil mengusap bekas kecupan Carla di keningnya. Ia meraih buku gambar dan sebuah pensil yang berada di bawah setumpuk buku dongeng pembeliam dari Carla dan kiriman dari Mikasa di Trost University.

Apanya!

Ia mendudukkan pantatnya ke kursi dengan sebal dan mulai menggambar coret moret sketsa dengan menggerutu.

Percuma saja minta adik dari Carla. Mamanya itu pasti tak mau memberikan adik kepadanya. Orang mamanya saja sama seperti Mikasa. Dia masih memandangnya anak kecil yang imut. Padahal umurnya sudah 16 tahun! 16 lho..~ 16!

Tapi percuma saja, Carla san Mikasa masih tetap memperlakukannya sebagai anak kecil. Karena itu mereka berdua sering sekali membelikannya pakaian yang imut sederhana seperti piama bercorak teddy-teddy dan buku dongeng sebagai bacaan.

Rasa-rasanya dunia jungkir balik. Orang Armin Arlert yang dulunya polos sekinclong bokong bayi saja sekarang sudah punya hobi terselubung mengoleksi komik -ehem- dan majalah -ehem-. Tapi Eren..- gerak sedikit diawasi. Begini sedikit dipelototi. Masa remajanya buruk! Ia bahkan tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan cewek meskipun mereka asalnya Yuri seperti Ymir dan Crishta. Takutnya ntar Eren pacaran.

Bukannya malah kelihatan aneh ya kalau gak pernah pacaran sama cewek tapi ia malah deket banget sama cowok dan nimbrung terus sama mahluq-mahluq berbau ketek kalau selese main bola itu (°3°), umn..._terlihat terlalu dekat dengan Jean misalnya?

Walau Jean sering bilang kalau mereka Jomblo Sekawan. Tapi kata Si Kentang Jean mereka berdua udah ada grub OTP rahasianya lho.. ~ di sekolah.

Ich!

Aaaaaah! Sudahlah!

"Aku pengen adeeeeeeek!"

Retoret..oret..oret...oret...oret...oret..CKLEK!

Eren melepaskan pensilnya yang ujungnya patah. Ia memandang wajah Grisha dan Carla yang ia gambar asal-asalan dan ia oret-oret sejelek-jeleknya.

"Huuffff!"

_Sudah jam lima lebih dua puluh tiga menit. Sebaiknya aku ke supermarket aja lah! Beli jajan plus makan malam. _

Yep! Eren langsung menghambur membuka lemari dengan semangat. Namun kemudian semangat itu pudar saat melihat baju-bajunya yang seperti piama tapi berbahan kain lebih tebal dan lebih hangat tergantung memenuhi lemari. Ya..ampun, memang tidak ada ya..baju yang lain. Ngek!

Akhirnya dengan -terpaksa lagi- ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian-pakaian lucu itu.

Berangkat ke supermarket dengan memakai piama lucu, yang menyempurnakan penampilan imutnya, naik bis sendirian, dan memasang mimik inosen. Eren dapat kernyitan dari beberapa penumpang karena seperti anak pejabat yang kesasar..

...dan pencuri kecil yang bermodus di supermarket.

Eren jadi risih dilihat seperti itu berkali-kali dengan tatapan yang sama membuatnya gerah dan menyembur salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa..sih? Aku normal. Tahu! Punya otak, jantung, hati, usus, seperti kalian..-" dan mereka menjerit pergi.

Apa-apaan!

Ya sudahlah! Eren jadi kesal dan memasukkan banyak waffle es krim, jajan-jajan anak kecil yang ada di dalam freezer dan rak di sampingnya..-dan bahkan jajan yang memiliki hadiah boneka kelinci imut mungil- kedalam trolley-nya.

Hufff!

"Ini, udah. Aku beli ini semuaaaaaaa?!" dan Eren sendiri kaget oleh belanjaan yang ada di trolley-nya sekarang. Wajahnya merona karena kebanyakan. Ini apaaa? Tapi ia akan lebih malu lagi kalau mengembalikan ini semua ke tempatnya.

"Hemn?" tanya si petugas kasir. "Ada masalah, nak?"

Tuh..kan, anak kecil kan kalau manggil ujung-ujungnya?

Eren menggeleng. Lalu menyerahkan VisaCard mamanya yang dititipkan kepadanya salah satu. "A..emn, tidak. Sudah..-jumlah saja semuanya." katanya lesu.

Pulang, Eren seperti perampok kecil yang menenteng dua tas plastik besar belanjaan supermarket. Dan sialnya_tadi Eren ketinggalan busnya dan ia tidak mungkin membayar taksi dengan visa. Dan lembaran uang Yen-nya sudah tidak cukup untuk membayar taksi. Eren terpaksa harus berjalan kaki di sepanjang tepi trotoar...tentu sambil menggerutu.

"Ah..kenapa sih! Aku tidak suka dilihat anak kecil tahu! Aku bukan boneka Boo yang imut. Aku akan menabung saja mulai sekarang buat beli baju kemeja kalau mama dan Mikasa tetap ngotot membelikanku piama moron ini terus! Hufff!"

Tanpa sadar Eren menendang batu.

**JDAAK!**

Dan membentur bemper mobil seseorang. Aaa...siaaaaaaal...Eren pasti kena jeweeeeeeeeeer!

Takut-takut Eren berhenti melangkah dan mendongakkan wajahnya pelan-pelan. Namun matanya masih terpejam karena takut melihat wajah si korban pemilik mobil.

Akan tetapi, setelah itu-mata Eren harus menegang ketika melihat sebuah boneka beruang berbulu pirang dilempar keluar mobil dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari keluar dari mobil untuk mengejar bonekanya yang dibuang.

Tapi saat itu...-harapan anak kecil itu harus luntur memiliki bonekanya kembali sebab boneka itu sudah hanyut ke saluran irigasi kota.

Jalanan terlihat sepi. Dan Gelap. Eren tak biaa melihat berapa nomor plat mobil yang tidak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan anak kecil itu sendirian di tepi jalan besar yang sepi

Bangsat!

Apa pengemudi mobil yang rupanya tak samar tadi membuang anak laki-laki itu dengan boneka sebagai pengalih?!

Cih!

Trik murahan.

Eren refleks menghampiri anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri terkaku memunggunginya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"H..halo.., apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak kecil itu tidak tidak merespon.

"H..halo? Aku Eren."

Tetap tidak ada respon.

Eren merasa bodoh dengan diri sendiri. Mana bisa anak kecil merespon langsung panggilannya seperti ia memanggil orang dewasa. Gezzzz...~

Akhirnya Eren meletakkan dua plastik besar yang ada di tangannya ke trotoar. Dan mendekati anak laki-laki berumur sekitar enam tahun itu. Namun betapa terkejutnya Eren ketika manik hazelnya harus melihat luka lebam-lebam yang tercetak jelas di kulit tangan anak kecil itu.

Sebenarnya tak hanya tangan, tapi juga leher, tengkuk, kaki. Seperti bekas pukulan benda tumpul menyakitkan seperti gagang sapu?

Dan Eren melihat bahu anak kecil itu bergetar. Eren berjongkok di sisinya dan melihat air mata telah mengalir dari matanya. Bibirnya yang bergetar menyebut satu nama.

"Alrmorl...Alrmorl..Alrmorl.." sambil menatap air irigasi yang menghanyutkan ini dan itu yang sudan di ceburkan kedalamnya. Juga dengan boneka teddy anak kecil ini. Pasti.

Segera setelah itu Eren mendekati plastik belanjaannya dan mengambil jajanan permen dengan hadian boneka kelinci imut tadi dan kembali mendekat ke arah anak kecil yang menangis itu.

"Ha..hai. N..namaku Eren."

"Hks..hks.."

"A..noo..aku punya permen manis lho..~kau mau tidak?" bujukan untuk mendapat respon yang pertama..-gagal.

Eren memutar otak lagi. "E..eeh..ini ada boneka kelincinya loh..~aku memberikannya untukmu."

Gagal.

Eren mulai kesal. Tapi energi negatif itu segera ia buang karena menyadari yang dihadapinya sekarang anak kecil.

"Ermn...bagaimana kalau kita kenalan? Namaku Eren." iya...sejak tadi kan juga kenalan. Tapi kali ini Eren menjulurkan tangannya langsung ke muka si anak kecil.

Dan berhasil! Eren mendapat respon! Tapi..-

"Aw! Hei! Kau menggigit tanganku?!" Eren berjengit dan segera menarik diri kebelakang. Matanya memicing melihat anak kecil itu memandangnya sangat benci sekali. Dan..

Bibirnya berdarah. Eren melihat bibir anak kecil itu berdarah. Dan mengabaikan yang bdut arusan. Eren mengusap jejak darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir anak kecil itu dengan tatapan iba. Entah kenapa setelah itu, Eren melihat anak kecil itu diam. Manik kelabunya menatap matanya dengan tatapan redup yang meneliti. Eren menelusuri setiap lebam yang ada di tubuh anak kecil berkulit lembut ini.

Sangat banyak. Jejak lebamnya sangat banyak. Ada di kening. Pipi. Dagu. Tangan. Selangka. Lengan. Lutut. Dan mungkin masih ada lain di balik pakaian sweater yang ia pakai.

_'Apa anak kecil ini korban kekerasan orang tua? Ah..kasihan sekali, wajar saja tadi dia menggigit tanganku. Mungkin dia trauma terhadap tangan mendekat yang akan menyiksanya? Hei! Tapi aku tidak berniat begitu tadi..'_

"..ah..ini, aku punya permen dan boneka kelinci. Kau mau tidak?" iris kelabu redup kembali menatap Eren ragu-ragu. Namun Eren yang menyematkan gagang permen itu ke genggaman tangan si anak kecil tanpa ragu.

"Aku Eren. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..~aku janji!" Eren mulai merasa bodoh karena mengacungkan kelingkingnya tadi. Ingat Eren! Dia itu anak kecil!

"A..ah..begini saja." Eren melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah imut yang tersenyum manis. "Hai! Namaku Eren. Kau mau berteman denganku tidak? Aku baik..aku janji tjdak akan memukul-"

"Hiks..hikss..hikss.."

Bola mata Eren melotot. Kenapa anak kecil ini justru menangis?! H..heiii! Saking takutnya Eren melihat anak kecil itu menangis, tanpa sadar Eren langsung memeluknya erat.

"H..hei, jangan menangis...~cup cup. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitkan padamu. Aku janji. Cup..cup.." Eren mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang bersurai hitam lembut. Dan miris ketika Eren merasakan ada bekas jahitan dokter operasi yang ada di puncak kepalanya. Tapi kemudian iasegera mengambil inisiatif.

"Errm...b..bagaima kalau kau ikut aku pulang?" tanpa melepaskan pelukan, Eren menunjuk kedua plastik barang belanjaannya. "Lihat? Aku punya banyak jajana yang tidak akan bisa kuhabiskan malam ini. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku menggambar dan memakan jajan-jajan itu?"

Tangisnya semakin memilukan. Eren semakin gemetar.

_A..aduh, kenapa malah semakin buruk._

"Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu kok. Aku janji. Benar..benar," kini Eren menatap mata kelabu itu dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Eren ingin mengambil kepercayaan dari mata itu. Eren mengusap air matanya yang mengalir deras...dan terus membisikinya kalimat bujukan yang jujur.

"Ya? Mau pulang bersamaku kan? Aku punya banyak mainan di rumah." __karena Mikasa dan mama yang masih terus membelikanku yang begituan._

"Nanti kau bisa main sepuasnya bersamaku. Ya?"

Dan kini yang membahagiakan bagi Eren. Dia mengangguk. Dia merespon. Dia merespon! Dan responnya positif!

"A..ahaha! Baiklah. Ayo pulang! Tapi kau bisa jalan sendiri kan?"

Anak kecil berwajah datar namun memiliki gurat mata kesedihan di matanya itu mengangguk kecil.

Eren berusaha memecah situasi dengan tersenyum. "Baiklah.. Ini boneka kelincimu. Besok-besok aku janji akan belikan yang baru. Sekarang sudah malam. Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke super market. Ne?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

Senyum Eren masih bertahan. Susah payah ia menenteng dua kresek belanjaannya menjadi satu dan menggenggam sebelah tangan dingin anak laki-laki itu-ingin membuatnya nyaman dan merasa aman. Juga familiar. Eren tak ingin anak itu merasa canggung padanya meski mereka baru bertemu.

"U..umn.. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Eren Jaeger. Kalau boleh tah, s..siapa namamu?" tanya Eren gugup. Hei! Kenapa justru rasanya terbalik?

Anak laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke boneka kelinci yang didekapnya.

Eren ikut menundukkan wajah. Sungguh ia ingin tahu banyak hal tentang anak laki-laki malang ini. Kenapa dia menjadi korban kekerasan orang tua? Mengapa orang tuanya menyiksanya dan sekarang membuangnya di tengah jalan raya tanpa tanggung jawab. Eren bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan mengenai apa yang terjadi kepada anak laki-laki ini seandainha ia tidak berada di sini saat anak laki-laki itu dibuang.

"Levi.." kata anak laki-laki itu secara tiba-tiba.

"E-eh? M..maksudmu, namamu Levi?"

Levi diam.

Eren mengerti. Termenung sejenak, lalu tertawa.

_'Yeah! Levi! Dia mengatakan namanya!'_

Setidaknya itu membuktikan Levi memberikan beberapa kepercayaan padanya saat ini kan?

Dan Levi menoleh. Menatap matanya dengan mata hitam sayunya yang terasa berat. Namun tajam dan statis. Eren merona tanpa sadar.

"E..emn anoo maaf. Aku hanya merasa beruntung hari ini, Levi."

Levi bergeming.

Eren gugup.

_'Hei! Apa yang terjadi dengannya dan anak kecil ini?' _

"B..baiklah. I..itu rumahku. Kita sudah tiba.. K..kau mau ikut denganku ke dalam?" Eren meletakkan barang belanjaannya di depan pintu. Levi tak menjawab. Kaki Levi seolah tetpaku di tempat membuatnya tak mau masuk. Eren kontan mengikuti arah pandang mata Levi. Mata hitamnya yang tiba-tiba ketakutan saat melihat foto Ayah dan Ibu Eren.

Eren mengerti.

Levi trauma terhadap sosok orang tua. Di mata obsidiannya, kedudukan orang tua sebagai penaung yang penuh kasih sayang mungkin sudah berubah. Mereka bagaikan monter yang akan menyiksanya, melukai tubuh, hati, dan mentalnya. Dan memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Ayah dan ibu tidak ada di rumah..." kata Eren menarik perhatian Levi. "Kau.. Mau masuk ke dalam? Hanya.. Kau dan aku yang akan ada di rumah malam ini." pertegasnya dengan tatapan mencoba meyakinkan.

Genggaman Levi di tangannya mengerat. Eren bisa meraskan keringat dingin mengucur basah di tangannya pertanda Levi begitu ketakutan. Tapi kemudian Eren meyakinkannya sekali lagi.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, aku janji." Hazel Eren meniti sepanjang permukaan kulit leher Levi yang memiliki jejak pukulan entah apa. Yang pasti memiliki jejak luka jelas. Dagunya memar. Tangannya memiliki luka yang terbuka. Kuku kaki jempol bagian kananya pecah dan retak. Terluka. Mungkin di balik sweater dan celana panjangnya Eren bisa menemukan luka yang lebih buruk.

Eren berusaha kuat. Tak ingin memalingkan muka demi mengambil kepercayaan bocah ini. Meski otaknya benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan keadaan Levi yang lebih buruk. Atau apa saja hari-hari berat yang telah dijalaninya selama ini. Ia saja yang sudah besar masih dimanja sedemikian rupa. Tapi Levi..

Akh..

Tak heran bila Levi lebih pendiam. Kepercayaannya mulai luntur kepada kebaikan hati orang lain. Tak heran bila Levi memiliki pandangan luka. Mentalnya telah terguncang-dia ketakutan. Tak heran bila Levi senang mendekap boneka-hanya itu yang bersedia menjadi temannya-teman yang sama sekali tak akan melukainya dan mampu memberinya pelukan hangat saat ia kedinginan.

Mata Eren berkaca memikirkan hal itu.

"Levi, kau tak apa?" suara Eren goyang. Ah.. Sial! Ia terharu sampai seperti ini? Ck! Kekanakan!

Eren segera mengusap air matanya yang menggenang sebelum jatuh.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" percuma. Levi tetap diam. Eren berusaha membujuk. "Levi, diluar dingin. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin.. Kita masuk, ne?"

Barulah saat itu, Levi berjongkok dan mencoba melepaskan sepatu-sandalnya dengan rapih.

Eren meneteskan air mata.

Bagaimanapun juga.

Levi anak laki-laki yang baik.

Terlihat dengan bagaimana caranya melepas sepatu-sandalnya dengan rapih.

Levi anak yang rapih. Tidak sepertinya. Yang pulang sekolah saja sepatu langsung ia tendang-tendangkan ke udara hingga terlempar tak tentu arah. Levi lebih mengerti tata aturan lebih dari dirinya.

Lantas yang Eren pikirkan -mengapa orang tuanya bisa sekejam ini? Levi disiksa dan dibuangnya? Apa alasannya? Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat kepatuhan Levi? Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang seperti itu?

"Ikh..!" tiba-tiba Levi meringis. Eren siaga berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaan Levi.

"Levi, ada apa? Kena-" lidah Eren seperti terikat. Tak biss berkata dalam seketika. Ia tak sempat melihat.. Kulit jari-jari tangan kanan Levi yang tadi tidak digenggamnya kinu terlihat lukanya. Kulitnya terkelupas dan ujung-ujung jarinya melepuh-entah dengan apa orang tuanya menyiksa Levi. Tapi yang pasti, saat ini.. Itu mebuat Levi tak bisa membuka sepatunya dengan mudah.

Eren mencoba menahan sesenggukannya. Ia segera mengusap air matanya yang mau mengalir lagi dan segera tersenyum untuk menguatkan diri.

"Ahaha.. Kau kesulitan membukanya, ya? Sini kubantu."

Tangan Eren gemetar. Kala Levi melepaskan tangan terlukanya dari tali tali dan resleting sepatu-sandalnya. Lalu menatap wajahnya dengan ekspresi sendu.

Namun Eren pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia menaruh sebelah lengan Levi di pundaknya. Memintanya berpegangan mendekat. Merapat. Menguatkan. Dan bertahan. Selama Eren mengangkat sedikit kaki kirinya yang memiliki kuku pecah dilepaskan alasnya perlahan-lahan. Satu demi satu.

Kedua kaki mungil nan telanjang Levi menapak di atas keset lembut yanga menjaganya dari dinginnya keramik. Barulah saat itu Eren tahu telapak kakinya pucat. Berkerut-kerut. Suhu tubuh Levi juga panas. Sangay tinggi. Tapi Eren bisa melihat bibir Levi bergetar kedinginan tanda ia demam. Gejalanya tampak baru beberapa menit lalu hingga sekarang.

Bibir Levi membiru. Wajahnya pucat nan pasi. Eren juga baru sadar rambut Levi agak basah dan kusut.

Mungkinkah sebelum dibuang Levu direndam di dalam bak penuh air atau semacamnya?

Astaga Eren tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Ini bukan sekedar hukuman atau penyiksaan biasa. Ini sudah bernilai kejahatan hak anak dan sangat bisa disalurkan ke jalur hukum. Mungkin Eren bisa mengadukan hal ini kepada Mikasa nanti jika kakak perempuannya itu pulang. Mikasa seorang jaksa hukum. Sah-sah saja kan?

Ya.. Eren pasti akan melakukannya nanti. Pasti!

"Sudah. Kau bisa gunakan sandal lantaiku yang lama. Ukuran kakinya sesuai denganmu. Ayo masuk!" ajak Eren dengan meletakkan sepasang sandal lantai empuk berhias boneka kepala kelinci putih dengan telinga pink. Sekali lagi jangan tertawakan sandangan Eren. Itu Carla yang dulu mebelikannya.

Eren meletakkan kedua kantung kresek belanjaannta di atas meja makan. Ia kemudian mendatangi Levi dan menawarinya kehangatan tempat tidurnya di kamar. Untung tadi sempat ia bersihkan.

"Levi, kau sepertinya demam. Kau istirahat saja di kamarku. Bersih kok." tunjuk Eren pada ranjang regular size-nya. 2 lampu tidur berbentuk boneka titan chibi menyala terang. Gorden jendela telah tertutup rapi. "Mau kan?"

Eren terus mencoba. Mengambil kepercayaannya-namun yang terjadi justru Levi melangkah mundur. Mundur dan terus mundur tak mengindahkan pertanyaan khawatir Eren hingga punggungnya menabrak badan kursi ruang makan.

Kaki kursi saling berderit.

Eren terkejut luar biasa dengan wajah pucat pasi ketika melihat Levi meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang begitu kuat ketika melihat ruangan sempit dengan ranjang dan..

Eren berlari dan membawa Levi kedalam dekapannya. Tanpa perduli.

Tak peduli lagi.

Ya.. Ia mengerti. Mengerti dengan begitu jelas dan sudah sangat jelas sejelas-jelasnya. Tak perlu lagi penjelasan lebih secara lisan. Tidak perlu. Eren sudah tahu. Eren sudah mengerti.

_'Armin, kau dan Jean heboh sekali ada apa sih?'_

_'Lihat koran pagi ini. Yang artikel ini.. Lihat jumlah presentasi kematian anak-anak kecil di 3 dinding kita tahun ini! Kau lihat? 35, sekian % mereka menjadi pengemis! Sebagian dari mereka memang miskin. Sebagian lagi dipekerjakan oleh preman dengan paksa!'_

_'A..astaga..'_

_'Lalu- mana artikel yang tadi, Jean?'_

_'Ini.. Lihatlah!'_

_'Ya, Eren. Lihat! Kau pasti akan terkejut! Lihat- 17% diantara mereka jadi pekerja seks untuk memenuhi fetish para pedofil. Kebanyakan dari mereka pasti anak diluar pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan. Jadi cuma 48% dari mereka yang bisa hiduo normal. Kita sudah cukup beruntung, Eren. Mereka kasihan, ya kan Jean?'_

_'Hmn! Kalau bukan menjadi pengemis atau pengamen mereka pasti menjadi korban di bagian ini! Ini lihat! Bahkan jika ada yang meberontak pasti mereka akan disiksa dan dalam sebulan terakhir sudah ada yang ditemukan mati di jalan raya 5 orang!'_

Entah berapa anak lagi yang memiliki nasib sama diluar sana. Tapi yang pasti, Eren bersumpah dalam hatinya sendiri dia benar-benar akan mengadukan perihal ini kepada Mikasa untuk dibawa ke jalur hukum Eren ingin tahu jawaban masa depan nasib anak-anak itu. Seperti Levi. Apakah masa depan mereka akan menjadi cerah? Eren ingin tahu.. Ia ingin tahu..

"Levi aku mohon percaya padaku, tinggallah dengan keluargaku, jadilah adikku, aku tidak pedulo masa lalumu. Aku janji.. tidak akan ada lagi yang meyakitimu di sini. Sungguh aku janji.. Aku janji.. Aku janji.."

**End**

**Omake:**

Seorang reporter nampak menyodorkan microphone-nya kepada komandan utama Recon yang wajahnya berkucur peluh.

"_Bagaimana tanggapan anda mengenai kasus anak-anak yang terjadi di 3 tembok akhir-akhir ini? Apakah anda memiliki rencana khusus untuk mengurus seluruh dari mereka?"_

_"Hmn.. Ya kami dari badan kepolisian 3 dinding sudah mengadakan pertemuan dengan deputi gubernur 3 dinding, perdana mentri kesehatan, perlindungan anak-anak. Kami akan membawa mereka ke suatu tempat pembinaan mental terlebih dahulu sebelum kami bina di panti asuhan yang akan dipegang langsung oleh masing-masing gubernur 3 dinding. Membantu mereka mendewasakan diri secara normal seperti anak-anak yang lain. Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik dari yang kami bisa. Pasti!'_

_'Lalu bagaimana dengan mucikari utama yang sekarang ditahan di Recon? Sampai saat ini identitasnya belum diungkap ke publik. Apa yang akan kepolisian lakukan kepadanya?'_

_'Haha.. Untuk identitas kami rasa tidak perlu diungkapkan. Dunia tidak akan rugi kok tidak tahu orang busuk seperti dia, kau setuju denganku kan Irvin?' _tiba-tiba seorang wanita jadi-jadian asistan Erwin datang merebut perhatian kamera televisi siaran langsung sambil menyenggol bahu komandannya biasa saja. Dia.. Haaa..h Hanji Zoe. Jangan heran melihatnya. Semua orang di wilayah 3 dinding sudah tahu sifatnya.

_'Yah.. Identitasnya tidak akan kamu buka. Dia akan lagsung dihukum mati besok pagi karena 5 pelanggaran sekaligus dengan yang terberat terhadap hak asasi manusia, pelindungan anak dan pembunuhan beraroma genocide. Yang membunuh harus kami bunu!' _

...

Eren mematikan televisinya. Lalu tersenyum manis. Mata hijaunya berpendar indah menatap seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang penuh perban yang tertidur tepat di sampingnya. Terbaring tenang dengan wajah damai dan nafas teratur.

Matanya yang sayu terkatup. Hidung mancungnya yang agak terkuka dengan baretan tertutup plester. Bibir peach-nya yang saling merapat membentuk sebuah garis tipis.

Eren merona pekat. Merah merambati dari dagunya singgah ke pipi terus menanjak hingga asap mengepul dari pucuk kepalanya.

Ya ampun bocah ini ternyata sangat tampan!

_Hei! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Eren bakaaa!_

Plak!

Eren menampar pipinya sendiri sekeras mungkin hingga agak berbekas agar kesadarannya kembali. Ia lalu tertawa kecil dengan mata terkatup melengkung indah.

"Hihi.. Semua sudah selesai sekarang, Levi. Jangan takut lagi, kakakmu ada di sini. Kita bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama mulai tahun ajaran depan. Ahah.. Aku bisa memamerkan kecerdasan dan ketampananmu pada teman-teman!" serunya penuh semangat.

_'Ya.. Kau tenang saja, Levi. Aku, Mikasa, Ayah, dan Ibu ada untukmu mulai sekarang! Jangan. Takut, kau tidak sendirian mulai sekarang! Ada kami berempat.. Ada kami bersamamu..'_

**Omake End**

**...**

**Benar-benar End sekarang.**

**A/N: **

**Soal kepulangan Ayah dan Ibu Eren juga Mikasa di skip saja. Anggap saja setelah Eren memeluk Rivaille malam itu, esoknya waktu mereka bertiga pulang Eren langsung lapor ke Mikasa. Mikasa lansung membawa kasusnya ke hukum dan ditangkaplah siapa mucikari aslinya sesuai info yang dikatakan Rivaille.**

**Sebenernya mau menggunakan nama Rivaille sebagai 'Levi'. Cuman karena disini Rivaille masih kecil. Nama 'Levi' lebih unyuk-unyuk digunakan. **

**Anoo... Ini One-Shoot lho ya? BUKAN multi-chap. **

**Dan ini adalah BROTHERSHIPS! Bukan Yaoi! Masalah Eren mengagumi Rivaille itu biarin aja lah. Anggap saja bumbu cerita, hehe.. tapi kalau di anggap Yaoi ya ngga papa sih.. Terserah reader tachi!**

**Author Alra**


End file.
